Exhibition Arena
This is the Death Exhibition Arena! Here challengers can take on opponents appearing one after another each just as powerful or more so than the last. The rules follow below: * A Challenger must challenge this arena personally and has the option to bring 1 ally with them. * The opponent's are randomly selected from the available Races and have a rare chance to be a Boss Character from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super series. * Enemies are always five levels higher than the initial challenger. Enemies will begin with basic gear (Combat Gloves/Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, and a random weapon). * Enemies will come in waves of 1v1 for the first ten battles and another fighter will appear on the opposing team every ten battles. * Challengers will earn EXP equal to half of the opponent's EXP upon defeating them and have a chance to earn a healing item after each battle. * Upon a battle's victory the challenger may halt the battle process and exit the arena with their current progress ready when they return. Battle Arena Fight 1 Cero Klein * Health: 429,391.19/530,000 * Strength: 160 (387.5) * Speed: 118 (335) * Stamina: 393/700 * Mana: 60,500 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: Synthetic Kili Uniform (25% Damage Resistance, Speed and Strength), Basic Sword x2 (Ki Gauntlets), Combat Gloves, 2x Healing Capsules, 2x Ailment Capsule, 2x Mana Capsules, 1x Energy Capsules. * Effects: +50% Basic Attack and Strike Super Damage, +25% Strength, +25% Speed, +25% Damage, Resistance, Saiyan Pride (Inactive) * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Signature: Stormlord Grasp * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Hellhammer Shin Articost * Health: 580,000/580,000 756,321/841,000 * Strength: 289 361.25 * Speed: 289 563.55 when attacking * Stamina: 217/1,800 * Mana: 240,000/240,000 189,000/360,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Basic Sword(2), Ninja Katana(2), Mystic Ring(2), Mystic Scepter, Hero's Crest, Yellow Haramaki, Health Capsule(2), Energy Capsule(2) * Effects: +45% Health, +25% Strength, +95% Speed, +50% Mana, +30% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +80% Arcane Damage, +50% Sword Damage, +50% Stamina Increase, Shin can wield 4 Swords in this form, Attacks directed at Shin have a 25% chance of being countered inflicting Strength x 15, While transformed, only "Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void" requires Blast Gauges to attack with * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void * Signature Transformation: Knight of the Wind Majin LV.37 * Health: 286,833.25/660,000 * Strength: 458 137.4 * Speed: 552 * Stamina: 2,410/2,500 * Mana: 740,000/740,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, Basic Sword * Effects: +5% Health every Three Turns, +25% Physical Damage, +25% Energy/Ki Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, +50% Damage Resistance to Physical Attacks until HP drops below 50% (Inactive), 70% Burn. * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Vanishing Ball * Blast 2: Majin Kamehameha * Ultimate: Planet Burst Fight!!! * EXP Earned: 795,000 * Turn order: Shin, Majin, Cero * Shin retains his ferocity as the Majin enters and he unleashes Hell upon the pink blob crushing it into paste by running it over with his force and sheer amount of attacks (10 Ninja Katana Slashes, All Hit, 48,768.75 damage, 40% Burn). * The Majin reforms and shivers. "Oooh, he is scary!" the Majin says shivering before unleashing a huge amount of ki towards Shin in an attempt to slow him down (10 Energy/Ki Attacks, 7 hit, 6 were countered, 4,809 damage to Shin, 9,753.75 damage to themselves). *Cero rushes the Majin bubblegum man and sends him a volley of punches and kicks. (10 dual slashes, 7 hit, 14,647.5 damage) *Shin growls and lunges forward at the Majin swinging his flaming swords before vanishing behind it and into the air. He inhales a huge amount of air before breathing it all out at once leaving little room safe from the flames (3 Fireballs all hit, 7 Ki Blasts, 3 hit, 64,724.25 damage). *The Majin screams as the flames engulf it but after the smoke clears it seems like they enjoyed it. "More, more!" they shouted before launching their own mouthful of flaming ki towards the dragon (10 Energy/Ki blasts, 9 hit, 43,281 damage). *Cero takes some time to recover some energy. *Shin takes in another breath and unleashes more of the flames onto the Majin before backing off and letting out some steam from his mouth (7 Energy/Ki Blasts all hit, 3 Fire Wisps all hit, 10% Burn 110,402.5 damage). *The Majin takes the damage and its burns get worse. It eventually begins healing itself and chuckles before unleashing a barrage of Ki at the dragon for targeting it (10 Energy/Ki Blasts, 4 hit, 16,030 damage). *Cero keeps resting for a few more moments. *Shin repeats his turn once again using everything he has with his fire but now he turns on his Dragon's Burn and launches at the Majin releasing the flames onto his blades and striking at the Majin (Dragon's Burn, 9 Ninja Katana Slashes, 6 hit, 29,261.25 damage, 20% Burn). *The Majin recovers from the cuts but now has more burns on it. It aches in pain before unleashing another barrage of Ki this time at Cero but notices it's attacks are severely weakened. (10 Energy/Ki Blasts, All Hit, 19,236 damage). *Cero suddenly powers up, "Kaio-ken! Times! Fifty!!!" He explodes with a firy aura and then procedes to condense a large amount of Ki into an energy wave and then releases it on the Majin. (9 Ki blasts, All Hit, 86,800 damage) *Shin rests. *The Majin straightens themselves and laughs to themselves before launching multipleki blasts towards the fatigued dragon unleashing everything it has which isn't much (10 Energy/Ki attacks, 1 hit, 2,404.5 damage). *Cero fires several Ki Blasts at the Majin before rushing him attempting to use Stormlord Grasp on him. (9 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, + Stormlord Grasp Miss, Poison and Stun, 26,040 damage) *Shin Rests. *The Majin takes advantage of this as it heals up from the damage. The Majin unleashes a hailstorm of ki at Cero jumping into the air and dancing around mockingly (10 Energy/Ki blasts, 8 hit, 18,466.56 damage). *Cero is Stunned. *Shin Rests. *The Majin giggles and unleashes another torrent of Ki this time at the resting dragon (10 Energy/Ki blasts, 2 hit, 9 countered, 2,406.25 damage to Shin, 48,768.75 damage to Majin) *Cero takes a quick breather, trying to regain stamina. *Shin lets out another breath before stretching. "Alright. Time to get back into the action." *The Majin unleashes another wave of Ki at the dragon and laughs loudly as it watches the group try to recover (10 Energy/Ki attacks, 4 hit, 9,618 damage). *Cero uses one of his Energy Capsules and then throws a volley of 9 Ki blasts at the Majin (6 hit, 26,040 damage) *Shin breathes out and prepares his swords. He moves lightning fast and unlseahses a powerful attack onto the Majin with all of his strength before continuing his attacks unyielding (9 Four-sword Style 7 hit, Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void, hit, 204,648.125 damage 20% Bleed). *the Majin holds itself and stumbles forward healing a little. "Hurting..." It then collapsed as it bled out from the attacks inflicted upon it. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds